Specimens such as flakes of paint are often examined by art historians or restorers in order to try to disclose the kind of paint used by the artist. This is often necessary when an "old master" is being restored. It is essential to know the kind of paint used, and varnish so that when the whole picture is subject to restoration, the correct techniques can be used in order that the correct action and materials are utilised so that the cleaning or restoration process does not adversely effect, or even destroy the picture being restored. This is often the case in buildings too, where the original paint is examined to try to restore the building as near as possible to the original. In both cases, a flake of the paint applied to the canvas or wall is usually taken, and is then examined under say a microscope.
The flake is usually several layers of paint and varnish and is usually positioned on a microscope slide or other carrier and is "fixed" with a layer of resin. The whole surface of the carrier then needs to be polished, and the carrier is cut through and the specimen is at the same, time cut through to be examined on the cut surface. However, the specimen is often not mounted squarely, and a clear view cannot be obtained.
It is among the objects of this invention to seek to mitigate these disadvantages.
According to one aspect of the invention there is apparatus for examining a specimen, comprising a body, and a receptacle in the body for a specimen to be examined, the arrangement being such that the specimen can be fixed in the receptacle for examination.
The receptacle may comprise a blind bore in the body. This is a relatively simple yet efficient construction, particularly as the blind bore may have a substantially planar base for ease of accuracy of viewing of a specimen.
There may be means to identify the specimen comprising a recess in the body. This provides a way of avoiding mixing of specimens.
The recess may be elongate, and its axis may be parallel to and offset from a diameter of the bore.
The body may comprise a transparent material, particularly a material which may be cuttable.
The body may be polished.
According to as second aspect of the invention there may be provided a kit for examining a specimen, comprising a magnifying device, apparatus as hereinbefore defined, and means for holding a specimen in the receptacle.
The magnifying device may comprise a microscope.
The means for holding a specimen may comprise curable transparent resin, which may be in a tube.
The kit may include means to cut through the body to expose a surface of the specimen for examination in use.
The cutting means may comprise a saw.
The kit may be mounted in a case, which may be portable.
The case may have a respective compartment at least for the magnifying device, apparatus, and means for holding the specimen.
The compartments may each have a configuration similar to the respective item received therein for ease of storage and transport.